Twilight Ends
by Amazonn.Rayne
Summary: Rewind. Back to when Jesse and Suze were happily watching movies. Twilight. Go forward a little. Realization snaps. Paul could go somewhere else to save Jesse. Edit. It's up to Suze to save Jesse and he doesn't even know a thing. Will it happen? Ok, stop.
1. Last Minute Realizations

****

**The Mediator**: Twilight Ends

Ch. 1

Last Minute Realizations

"**Oh, God," How could I have been so stupid? How, how, **_**how?**_** Here I was, watching movies –**_**movies- **_**with my boyfriend, never suspecting a thing. Thinking Paul would have to come here to the house if he wanted to travel back to Jesse's time. Thinking he wouldn't be able to go back if he didn't. Thinking he wouldn't dream of going back tonight, with his grandfather in the hospital. Thinking he and Kelly were together now, so why would he bother?**

**Paul didn't care about his grandfather. He didn't care about anyone in his family and never had.**

**And he certainly didn't care about Kelly. Why should he? Kelly didn't understand him, Kelly didn't know what he really was...**

**And, of course, there was another landmark in this century that had existed in Jesse's as well. A place Felix Diego had probably gone often, during his day.**

**The Mission. The Junipero Serra Mission, which had been built back in the 1700s.**

"**I have to go," I said, stumbling to my feet and diving for my jacket. I felt sick to the stomach. "I'm sorry, Jesse, but I have to-"**

"**Susannah." Jesse was on his feet as well, taking hold of my arm in a grip that was as strong as it was gentle. Jesse would never hurt me. On purpose. "What is it? What is this about? Why do you care if Paul is in the basilica?"**

"**You don't understand," I said. I really did think I was going to be sick. I really did. It must have shown on my face because Jesse's grip on my arm suddenly got a good deal tighter...**

**...just as the expression on his face got a lot grimmer.**

"**Try me, **_**querida," **_**he said in a voice that was as hard as his grasp.**

"Please, Jesse. I have to do this,"

Usually I would be writhing in a grasp like this, but it was Jesse. My Jesse.

**And then, -don't ask my how or what I was thinking, because, truthfully, I don't think I was-** I said the four words that I'd known since the first day I met him, the four words that I truly and utmostly meant.

"I love you, Jesse," Even the huge lump in my throat –and heart- couldn't stop me from saying it loudly and clearly with enough _passionista_ to last a lifetime...and maybe more.

"I love you so much,"

I guess I kinda startled Jesse -even though he and I both knew it, I hadn't exactly said it out loud- for he loosened his grasp, ever so slightly but enough for me to yank, and I mean yank, my arm out.

Yeah, yeah. Not the typical romantic slipping away scene. But did a typical romantic slipping away scene include a mediator chick who's most important task of her life was to save her loved one, who just happened to be a ghost? Well...what do you think?

All I knew was that I had no time. I had to go. I spun around, heading for the door.

"_Querida,"_ He whispered.

That voice, silky and smooth, always filled with love, even when it was mixed with concern, confusion and worry. A voice I would've died for. Or even more that that. More than dying, I mean. Now that I know that's possible...

And I didn't even know if I was going to hear it again.

I turned around slowly, my tears engulfing my eyes. Yet I could still see him perfectly. I was still melting in his impossibly deep, dark eyes and imagining myself ruffling his inky, black hair. And whether his amazing rock hard abs mattered so much anymore or not, I had to let my eyes wash over them one more time before I went ahead and did something I had always dreamed of doing – I traced his thin, white scar, which one of his eyebrows bore.

"Bye, Jesse," I didn't tremble but my voice was soft. A tear rolled down my cheek. I kissed his softly on the lips and I took off.

Well, I coulda said adieu. For all I knew, the could be the last time I ever saw him,

From then on, it was war. My tears and feelings along with my heart and my memories against good old me.

Except I was so good, then. Or old. I never really was.

I was running down the streets and every time I thought of Jesse, a huge blow just hits me. Hard. I dunno if it slowed me down because my legs were numb. I guess if it did I would be a funny runner.

Sprint –boom- fall back. Repeat every two seconds. For everything Jesse and I had done together started flashing in front of me.

The first time I'd seen him, perched on the window seat. The many times he'd saved my life...and the time when I'd saved his. The way he touched my cheek, the way he kissed me.

Everything was going round and round around my head.

And finally, I was sprinting down the halls of the Mission, my footsteps echoing off the walls, no louder than my own beating heart.

More like thumping. Just a little harder that that rabbit dude from Bambi.

Yeah, right. As if Bambi really fits in with this picture.

You know, the one where a girl is frantically running down a dark hallway...her doom chasing after her...

Beethoven, that's your cue.

Only that girl is me and I ain't running from my doom – I'm running to save someone from their "doom". Which means I'm running to that doom right this instant.

Hit it, James Bond.

Yeah, well, if you see this in a gallery, be sure to give me a call.

But I probably wouldn't be able to pick up. Remember, I'm running down a hallway to the "doom"? Oh, did I mention I was calling his name? Well, yeah. I was. Real loud.

"Paul!" I hollered. "Paul! Please listen to me!"

I dunno how long I had screamed for but finally, I found my answer.

Or doom. However you want to look at it.

"Hi Suze,"

I froze at the voice.

And he was standing only a few feet away from me.

Well. What do you know.


	2. Bargain With A Demon

**-Okay, chapter two is up! And just so you know, Paul/Suze Fans, this is a total Jesse/Suze thing, so don't kill me. Ha. Enjoy!-**

Ch. 2

Bargain With A Demon

"Paul," I managed in a calmer, not so scream-y voice. How I'd managed? No idea.

"Look, stop, okay? Why don't we just talk?"

Well, that's gonna get me somewhere.

At least it got Paul somewhere. Closer to me, that is.

"Talk?" He sneered. "Just talk? Since when does Suze Simon just talk? Minus the insults, the running away, oh, and the jabbing people in the eye thing?"

Oh.

That.

Looks like _someone_ still has hard feelings.

"Okay, Paul. I'm not planning to jab anyone. And if it helps, I'm sorry. But please. Can't we just work things out another way?"

He ignored that last part. I was particularly proud of it..

"So, no jabbing?" He asked, as in reconsidering.

"Nope," I flutter of hope...fluttered in me. "Um, Scout's honor. Violence is-"

"-completely out of the picture?" Paul finished.

_Nope,_ I thought. _Just my last resort._

"Totally," I nodded eagerly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Paul shook his head, voicing a grade one teacher who wasn't too impressed with her student. No, make that an _evil_ grade one teacher. "Little girls who lie don't get what they want,"

"What?" I raised my voice.

I was partly confused, mostly pissed off –little girl, really- but sort of...scared. As if I already knew.

"Did you honestly think it would take me that long?" Paul scoffed and his voice changed dramatically from evil grade one teacher to just pure evil. "Suze, Suze, Suze. I thought you knew me better,"

Realization started to wash over me. I backed away as if to run away from it. My heart pounded and pounded.

"No," I croaked.

"What, don't you get it, Suze?" Paul's grin blended in with the shadows. His grin was just as dark. "It's done, it's over,"

The pounded ceased, I halted and my footsteps echoed away.

It was over.

"But, how?" I wanted to know.

"I knew you were going to realize sooner or later that I was at the Mission. So I got here early. I got there early, too,"

There meaning 150 years ago

"Turns out your Jesse won't be arriving yet for an hour or so. But I decided to take care of things a.s.a.p,"

There was no use running now. I already knew.

"Diego's dead. Maria has no idea. Jesse will make it there in time to tell her to call off the wedding. In an hour, your Jesse will be gone. And you've already wasted ten minutes on your no violence speech,"

I couldn't deny the truth. It was there right in front of me, but I just decided not to look. The end was coming.

In an hour.

I had to go see Jesse one last time. I spun around...only to feel Paul's tight, painful grip on my wrist.

"Oh no you don't,"

"Let me go!!" I screamed. I tried to kick him somewhere, but I was hysterical, just thrashing around with my feet.

Paul didn't care. He grabbed my other wrist and pinned my arms behind my back. And with a chop behind both knees, I toppled to the floor.

I squirmed and writhed in pain and in anxiety.

"Paul, let me go! Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" He asked calmly, holding me back. "I thought violence was out of the picture,"

He bent my arms down even more. Pain rushed through me. Drips of sweat trickled down my forehead and I stopped moving.

"Please, Paul!" I begged, tears pouring down my face. "I just want to see him one last time! Please! That's all I want!"

I never thought I'd beg Paul. I never wanted to. But I had no other choice.

"Oh, now you play nice," Paul said, twisting my arms.

Pain jolted up my throbbing arms and I screamed, "Paul, please! Please, please, please! Just let me see him! Just to look at him! How will that do anything?"

My dark hair was sticking to my face from the sweat and my tears.

I couldn't do anything but sob. And sob. And sob.

"Paul," I pleaded between sobs. "I-I just want to s-see him. No talking. Just to see him!"

He looked at me with those stone cold yet intense blue eyes.

"Well," He said after a while. "Here are your choices,"

I looked up at him desperately.

"If you see him, then neither he nor you will ever have known the existence of each other. But if you chose not to see him, at least you'll know that you've actually known him,"

A look of frustration crossed my face.

"What kind of deal is that?" I asked.

"A nice kind. Think about it Suze. I want you all to me. But I'm letting you have a choice of remembering _him,"_

He said _him_ with a venomous voice.

My heart sagged. I couldn't live without seeing him again. But how could I live knowing that someone was destined for me but I wouldn't even be able to meet him?

"But you can't even do that!" My mind scrambled around for thoughts. Ha. More like my mind _was_ scrambled.

"You don't know what we can do," He spat. "You think the only thing we can do is to 'help' them. But we can do way more than that,"

I looked at him in pure anger and agony.

"Oh!" He mock-realized. "Did I forget to tell you?"

I held back a scream.

_Jesse! _I called silently, _Jesse, please come!_

I usually didn't need to actually call him and when I did, he hardly ever _came._ But this was different...right?

I could slowly feel Jesse's presence.

"You bitch!" Paul shouted and he suddenly let go of me.

I fell yet again, for my legs were numb. I looked up at Paul. His eyes were closed and he was quivering in anger. His fists were clenched as if he was resisting something.

Not Jesse. Jesse was way too strong for a human to control.

Right?

Either way, I had to go find him. I scrambled up and slipped. I pushed myself up again, only to feel Paul's hard hands grasping my wrists. I turned my head around.

Big mistake.

He slapped me on the face. Hard. I tumbled to the ground. The metallic taste of blood met me.

"You idiot!" I screamed.

Only I didn't say idiot.

"Me?" Paul looked bewildered. "Not me, you! You're the idiot. Did you really think that if you summoning Jesse would end your problems?"

I gulped, tasting blood.

Paul knelt down before me, his face close to mine. "Face it, Suze. Jesse is going to oh, how do you call it? Move on. More like move back. In about now, half and hour. When the clock strikes twelve, Cinderella. He's getting weaker by the second,"

I backed away slowly.

"So, what's your choice?"

His words echoed in my mind.

To see him one last time and to forget him or to never see him again but to remember him forever.

It was my choice.

And I didn't know a damn thing about the answer.

Damn, indeed.


	3. The Damn Choice

Ch. 3

The Damn Choice

I bit my lip hard. Not that I needed to taste any more blood. My head was spinning and I was hurting all over, inside out. But I had made my decision.

"Well, Suze?" He pried again, his calm, teasing voice making me want to sock him hard in the-uh, yeah... Hard.

"What, now I have to tell you?" I snarled viciously. "Why don't you read my mind if you're oh-so-great, Paul Almighty,"

Now that was one tone you would never want to hear. Pure vicious. Can't say I'm not proud. Even Paul Almighty looked taken aback.

"What happened to 'Oh Paul, please, Paul, let me go, _Paul!' _?" He asked, doing an extremely sucky version of me. I mean, hello? I wasn't like that, was I?

Okay, maybe I was. Considering I was sobbing uncontrollably a few minutes ago.

I shot him a look. "Hormones," I said sarcastically. "Deal with it,"

_At least you don't have to go through menopause._

A quizzical expression crossed his face.

But he regained his "coolness".

"I take it as you're not going anywhere," He raised an eyebrow.

"God, just let me go!" I tore myself from his loosened grasp and edged away.

I leaned against something, I don't know what, and tucked my knees to my chest.

_Stop crying, Suze_, That mature voice in my head reminded me.

"Oh, shut up," I muttered, adding an extra two words in between the 'shut' and the 'up'.

I couldn't help myself. Neither could my tears. The next thing I knew, hard and tough Suze was gone. Little kid, jelly legs Suze was in. Waterfall tears Suze, too. I honestly didn't know that people could have so many tears. Boy, I wished I'd paid attention in class.

My heart was cramping, too. It hurt like crazy. Not like when you break a leg or something. It's way more. I tried to think of happy moments, like that Mr. Happy person but it wasn't working. Everything led to Jesse.

See, there we go again!

I was attempting and failing to block Jesse out when somehow, everything just seemed to have stopped. The tears stopped rolling down my cheeks. I stopped quivering and thrashing. The sobs got stuck in my throat and they just stayed there. My heart stopped pounding, even. Was I breathing? No idea.

I looked over at Paul, who looked normal.

Everything stopped. I felt as if I went limp.

Then somewhere, there was a chime.

It was midnight.

I choked on despair just as a soft, warm, familiar wind passed me. I could've sworn that I'd heard it whisper something.

_Querida.. _

It echoed.

I reached my hands out and tried to grab it, but nothing was there. Just pale memories.

Dead.

The chimes stopped and everything just un-stopped. Endless sobs pours through me, the waterfall of tears poured through the invisible dam. I felt cold all over. But I didn't notice. There was only one thing I'd really, actually known at that moment. And it tore at me like nothing had ever torn at me before.

Jesse was gone. And he took my heart and soul with him.

**-Yes, yes, I know. Too short to be a chapter. But didn't the tiny suspense part at the end of Ch. 2 make it worth it? Well, now, it's YOUR choice whether the story continues in the present or future. Present meaning, the next day what will Suze do etc...and future meaning college. It's time for your damn choice. Ha.-**


	4. Threatened by a Poster of Orlando Bloom

**-Voila...Chapter Four! Yes, I know, finally. Sorry to keep you waiting-**

Ch. 4

Threatened by...a Poster of Orlando Bloom?

Yup. You got it. Me, Suze Simon, I got threatened by a poster of Orlando Bloom. You don't believe it? Neither do I. Not that I want to, come to think of it. But you know, anything can happen...when Paul Almighty just happens to take over your life. And trust me, he's darn good at it. Need proof? Well, in a matter of two weeks, he convinced my ever overprotective-when-it-comes-to-boys parents to let me move in with him, made ME, Suze Simons go to college (note that I _did_ not say convinced), made everything that reminded me of Jesse disappear (that wasn't so hard, he's a, or he _was_ a ghost, after all) and, oh yeah, got Kelly Prescott to hate my mediator guts. Only that wasn't intentional. And she hated me for two years already, since Paul and I were a "couple".

Sure, you might think that hey, we graduated so who cares about Kelly Prescott? Well, there's only one problem. She's going to the same college I'm going to.

Yeah, story of my life. It's sucking so far, but someone's gotta tell it. Like the one and only...yours truly maybe?

Right. Like anyone else would. Like anyone else...can. I mean, Paul? I don't think so. Considering what he said to my mom and Andy to get me to live with him, my life story would be about how Suze Simon fell madly in love with Paul Slater. And Jesse? Right, like he'd be in there.

In other words, if Paul were Pinocchio, his nose would stretch all the way to Madagascar. Wherever that is.

Wanna know why? Well, it was two weeks ago, the last two weeks of my high school graduation summer. I was actually enjoying it, after everything that happened. It was a year or so ago, but still...

I got a job with CeeCee and Adam and it was pretty cool, hanging out, selling ice cream to the cute, little, whiny kids. The ghosts were nowhere to be seen...on vacation? Yeah, really. But it was a huge relief. And the best part was, Paul was in Europe. Don't ask me why. I honestly don't know. But we weren't joined at the hip by force and it was like holy halleluia. I did spend a lot of time with his brother, whom I introduced to Father Dom...who fell madly in love with the little guy. Well, nothing extreme. Father D's just a sucker for mini mediators whihc I am so not.

So everything was summer lovin'..until that fateful day, two weeks ago when I got back from work. Adam had random asked CeeCee out so I had no ride home. It wasn't that far and I had some comfy yet tres chic flats on so I walked. Yup, walked. And I still hate myself for it.

I was just admiring the cute little cafe right by the street I was about to cross when BOOM: a huge, black BMW stopped right in front of me. Yeah, I admit it, it scared the crap out of me. Not literally, of course.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Watch it,"

"Sorry," A hauntingly familiar voice apologized and the tinited window slid down to reveal curly brown locks, intense blue eyes and a dashing smile.

I clenched my teeth.

"Slater!" I half screamed.

Paul grinned back at me. "Surprise,"

I groaned. "Couldn't you have at least given me a few days to mourn before you have back to destroy me?"

"Very funny, but I'm serious this time. I really do have a surprise for you,"

He disappeared from the window and fumbled in the back of the car for something. And before I even got to fun away, he popped back...with a dress. Not just any dress, a-

"See?" He smiled and pointed at it. "I got you a graduation present,"

My jaw dropped in surprise and disgust, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Like it?"

"No, Paul, I don't,"

"Because I'm holding it?"

"No! Well, yes, but that's not it. I mean, hello? My _mom _got me that for grad!"

Paul's mouth curved in another grin. Great. He knew, didn't he?

"Well, put it on!" He motioned.

I scoffed. "God, no!"

I took another look at the dress. Mom had gotten it at the "BabyTeen" boutique. Yes, "BabyTeen". I mean, what's next, "BabyGramps?" It was downright baby alright, complete with white frills at the high "show nothing" collar matching the baby blue fabric and small poofy short sleeves along with a meshy, bow-tied waist and a flowry hem at the bottom edge, right under my knees, another "show nothing" policy that the store had. Overall, it was the darn repulsive. For an eighteen year old, I mean.

"I'll give you a ride home," Paul compromised. "Just put it on,"

"No freakin' way!" I pushed it away.

"Come on, Suze, just once?" His eyes pleaded. _I_ was immune to them...and proud of that fact.

"No," I folded my arms across my chest. "There's no way you're making me wear that,"

"Oh really?" He said mischeviously and I felt sick. Paul was never slow when it came to threats.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. What's it going to be this time? Jesse's life? My mom to ground me for eternity? Or..."

I kept that last thought in my head.

"No, Suze," Paul rolled his eyes. "I am not going to rape you,"

I stepped away, taken aback. How had he known what I was thinking? Was the expression on my face that obvious?

"Well?" I pried. I was curious all right. And scared. You never know Paul Slater.

He held up a poster. "I got a present for Kelly," He said innocently.

"What does _Kelly Prescott _have to do with this?"

I squinted at the poster.

"Holy crap,"

Only I didn't exactly say crap...

"T-that's O-orlando B-bloom," I stuttered, my eyes about to pop out of the eye sockets. "H-he's-"

Paul looked at me expectantly.

I sniffed in some fresh air and my mind cleared. Well, sort of.

"Okay," I said finally. "Why the _hell_ do you have a butt ball naked picture of Orlando Bloom?"

Of course, there's another more suitable word instead of _hell..._

"Interesting of you to ask," Paul grinned almost...evilly? "Why do you own it?"

"I don't!"

Okay, this was weird. So, first Paul Almighty gets a porn picture of Orlando Bloom and now he's saying that it's mine? _And_ he's going to give it to Kelly Prescott?

"Take a look," He flipped it over. "Read,"

I stepped over to read it. When I did, I almost dropped my purse. On it in _my_ writing was: _Mrs. Suze Bloom-Simon. FOREVER ORLANDO'S! XOXOX_

I'll just restrain from telling you the few words I said in exclamation.

"Just what are you going to do with this?"I screamed. "Why the hell did you do this? Do you like hang it in your room and get jealous over him because for some weird reason, I'm supposedly in love with Orlando Bloom? You idiot!"

I tried to wrench the poster out of his grasp but he threw it back into the car.

"I say you put the dress on and listen to me or the poster goes to Kelly,"

"Y-you-" I couldn't get any words out.

I couldn't get any thoughts down either. The only thing I knew was that Paul Slater was threatening me, Suze Simon, with an Orlando Bloom poster. He could've threatened to kill me. I would've been satisfied with that. But a nude Orlando Bloom poster? What was wrong with this world?

Just then, I started laughing. I just started laughing and I couldn't stop. Paul looked at me, a weird expression on his face.

"You are so _desperate,"_ I choked out between laughs. "You think that I'm going to listen to you because of _that?"_

"You don't think it'll work, Suze?" He picked up his cell phone. "Then I'll just give Miss Kelly a call. Anyways, I just remembered that I didn't get Kelly a graduation present. This is pretty handy,"

I stopped laughing. "Y-you're serious?"

"Of course," Paul held out the dress in one hand and held his cell phone in the other. "Now, shup up. The phone's ringing,"

I gulped. Suddenly, I started to get nervous, the usual reaction to Paul's threats.

_No!_ I ordered myself. _I am not getting threatened by that!_

"Hey Kelly," Paul said casually and I froze. "Yeah, it's Paul. How are you? Good, great, yeah, me too. Mmm hmm, I'm back from Europe. Yes, it was great. Yeah, anways. I got a grad present for you,"

I started turning cold as I heard Kelly's squeals of excitement.

"Yup, yeah, okay. I'll drop it off-"

"Gimme the dress," I muttered.

"Excuse me, Kelly, give me a sec," Paul covered the phone. "What did you say?"

"Just hand over the freakin' dress!" I grabbed it out of his hand and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Kelly?" He diverted his attention back to her. "I'll drop it off tomorrow, okay? Yeah, okay. I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Yep, bye,"

I looked at him with pure disgust in my eyes and he attempted to scowl at me with a smile.

"God, Suze," He shook his head. "Now I really do have to get her a present,"

"Shut the fuck up, Slater," I groaned.

I had to add a real word of emotion there. Just had too.


	5. Another Damn Choice

**-Chapter 5 is up, continuing right away from Ch. 4 Enjoy!-**

Ch. 5

Another Damn Coice

"So?" I snarled. "Where the heck do I go to _change?"_

"Um, how about the bathroom in that cafe?" Paul suggested casually. "Or you can in my car, of course,"

"Dream on," I rolled my eyes and shifted my gaze to the cafe, which was no longer so cute..

"Alright, then, cafe it is," Paul parked the car and stepped out. He looked pretty refreshed in a casual blazer and nice jeans. Not that I cared.

We stepped into the cafe. Little chimes jingled and cool air blasted at us. It was very French style but I was in no mood to appreciate it. We walked up to the glass counter with little bakery items placed perfectly on the racks.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Paul asked the lady at the counter. "Do you have a washroom here?"

The beachy blonde was swooning over him already. It was pretty disgusting, all right. Considering the female population, I had to deal with this a lot.

"Um, yeah," She smiled so hard her cheekbones almost craced. "Right over there!"

I looked over to where her finger was pointing.

"Thanks," Paul gave her a "charming" smile which caused the blonde to almost faint and escorted me to the washroom. Not that he went in. Like I'd let him.

"Don't bother to wait," I mutterend and swung the bathroom door open.

Clutching the dress, I trudged to a stall and locked the door. Slowly, I slipped out of my pink halter top and short shorts to put on the dress. I have to admit, the fabric was pretty soft, but when I saw myself in the mirror, I flipped.

I don't know how to describe myself, really, but all I can say is that although the dress fitted me perfectly and hugged on to every curve, I looked like an eighteen year old in denial. Serious denial.

"Help me, Jesse," I groaned just as someone knocked on the door.

"Suze?" Paul asked. "All done?"

I pushed the door open hard, hoping to hurt him. Unfortunately, no damage was done. Paul gave me a once over. Nope, make that twice over. Three times over? What was he, checking me out?

"You look great," He smiled.

I gave him a look that made him laugh.

"Let's just go," I practically ran out the store and into his car.

We were pretty much silent the ride home. I was fuming and Paul seemed pretty amused and content. I sat in the back and on my hands to resist the urge to beat the crap out of him. It wasn't so easy.

My house, which was one of the only things that reminded me of Jesse that Paul couldn't get rid of, appeared so quickly, I felt like throwing up. Paul parked the car and walked over to my door. Gentleman? Yeah, right. I got out of the other door.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like going home anymore. I never did, actually, from the moment I put the dress on.

"Come on, Suze," Paul whispered gently, appearing by me. "Just listen to me and everything will be fine,"

Right. As if I were to believe that.

Then he randomly grasped my hand so tight that I felt as if my bones were shattering and pulled me to the front door. In his other hand he was holding two nicely wrapped presents, 5 small ones and a small, long black box.. I rolled my eyes. When it came to sucking up, Paul was THE expert. Another thing that disgusted me.

"Could you let go of my hand?" I asked.

I writhed the whole way to my front door. I kinda just stopped when he rang the doorbell.

_Oh, God,_ I thought desperately and tugged at my dress with my free hand. My mom was going to see me. Andy was going to see me. God, Sleepy, Dopey and Doc were going to see me.

"Uh, Paul-" I started, suddenly reconsidering the Orlando Bloom poster, but it was too late. Doc opened the door. He grinned goofily at Paul and dropped the grin when he saw me.

"Suze?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"No, it's the Angel of Death," I droned and he laughed nervously.

"Suze and Paul are here!" He hollered.

Mom and Andy rushed in. Because they just loooove Paul.

"Paul, Suze, hi!" Mom was wearing an apron and so was Andy who gave us a friendly grin.

"Andy and I were just making cookies-oh my God, Suze, isn't that the dress I got you for graduation?" Mom looked at me in awe and wonder. I heard laughter in the background.

"Yeah," I said feebly.

"Wow, really, Suze?" Paul looked almost genuinely surprised. "Why didn't you say so?"

I shot him a look that was as black as bloody murder. He just grinned at my mom and Andy.

"I was just driving by and I saw Suze so I decided to give her a ride home. She looks great, huh?"

Mom clasped her hands together. "Oh, Suze, you look so nice!"

I didn't even try to smile.

"Yeah, Suze, you look very...cute," Andy put an arm around my glowing mom.

"Anyways," Paul chirped. "I just got back from Europe and I wanted to pop by and say hi. Care to open some presents?"

Mom smiled at Paul. "Oh, why did you?" She laughed and accepted the presents. My evil step-brothers rushed over too. They knew it...Paul was rich and he gives good presents.

In the end, Mom started to swoon over some "darlingly gorgeous" pearls, Andy got a hit out of a little Venetian pipe and even my mood went up a little when the stepbrothers got just little flashing pins labeled Europe. The expression on their faces was priceless.

"They're lovely, Paul," Mom gave him a hug.

"Yes, Paul, these are amazing! Hope they didn't cost too much for you," Andy gave him a pat and mom forced the boys to say thank you. It was kinda funny.

"My pleasure," Paul gave a little bow and the parents laughed. "What's that you're making, Mrs. Ackerman? Smells great,"

"Oh!" Mom brightened even more, if that were possible. "Andy and I made cookies. Let me go get some,"

She rushed into the kitchen and Paul started making some conversation with Andy. I realized he was still holding my hand. I tried to pull away, but he just pulled me closer.

Mom came back too soon so I couldn't do anything to him.

"Care to try one?" She held up a plate of just out of the oven cookies. They probably would've been great...but somehow I didn't have an appetite.

Paul declined politely. "Actually," He said seriously. "Suze and I have something to tell you,"

I looked at him and he squeezed my hand. The parents looked at us.

"Well, we've known each other for a while now," He started and my heart started thudding. This sounded a little too familiar.

"And I think it's time to start thinking about our futures," He continued.

Oh...my...God. He's asking me to marry him. Oh, no. This was going way too far. I looked desperately at Sleepy, Dopey and Doc who were now paying full attention to the conversation.

You're marrying him? Dopey mouthed and Doc started muttering something about the dangers of marrying too young.

"I think that there is a wonderful opportunity for us right now," He smiled and took a deep breath. "So I was wondering, Mr and Mrs. Ackerman,"

My breath got caught in my throat and my hands were sweating like crazy. I don't see how Paul managed to keep on grasping my hands.

"Would-" Oh, God. "you-" Please, no. "let-" No, no, no. "Suze," Tell me this isn't happening...

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the worst.

"Go to college with me?"

Whaa?

"G-go to c-college?" I stuttered, taking deep breaths. Paul looked at me sternly.

I didn't apply to any college or univeristy and we all knew it. I mean, I just wasn't interested in anything at all. Honestly, what would I do? Yes, I'm Suze Simon, I got a PhD in talking to dead people and a few majors in kicking ghost and Paul butt. That's going to get me somewhere.

"What are you talk-" I started but Paul stuffed a cookie into my mouth.

"Try one, they look good!" He faked grinned.

I tried to mumble something with a mouth full of cookie but I couldn't.

"College?" Andy repeated.

"Oh my God, Suze, you got into college?" Mom gasped in delight.

I wanted to tell her no so badly but that expression on her face, I haven't seen her so happy with _me_ forever. So I smiled nervously.

"Yeah!" Paul said enthusiactically. "We wanted to keep it a secret until the end of summer for a surprise,"

Sure we did.

"Oh, Suze, this is great!" Mom was close to tears as she grabbed my hands. "I'm so proud of you,"

I smiled sadly. If only she knew.

But wait...what if we were actually going to college? I don't think so...

"What are you studying?" Andy asked.

"Um..." I looked sideways at Paul.

Mom and Andy looked at me for an answer.

"Er..." I looked around and took a cookie. "These are real good, mom!"

"Psychology," Paul answered for me.

Psychology? Me?

_At least you're not really going to,_ I soothed myself. Then Paul took a little scroll out of that black box.

"We're going to Darington College in San Diego, so I was wondering, do you mind if Suze moved in with me?"

I started choking right on the spot. And coughing.

"Slow down, Suze," Andy warned. "Don't need to eat that fast,"

Like this had to do with eating?

"Oh, we're so not sure about that, Paul," Mom shook her head. "We completely trust you and everything, it's just that, well, it might not work so well, I guess,"

"Exactly," Andy said sternly. "We know that Suze is eighteen and we're sure that she's quite safe with you but just in case,"

"Right!" I squeaked and they all turned to look at me. "Sorry,"

"I understand your concern," Paul replied. "But really, this would be the best. Imagine finding a place to stay. That would cost a lot. Suze has been working for a while now, to pay off the expenses for college and while she's studying, earning money at the same time to pay for a place would be too much,"

"But we're just kind of worried," Mom wrung her hands.

"Please don't worry!" He laughed. "My friends Gary and Samantha are there too. They're a very nice elderly couple and have been very close to me. I'm sure they'll moniter us at all times,"

The parents were silent.

"So, what do you say?" Paul asked innocently.

Here we go. Another damn choice that would alter my life.

I stared at my parents.

"Well," They said slowly.

I closed my eyes. If you're listening, Jesse, please do something to help me.

Please do.


End file.
